How Britain met Australia My version
by Nightmaress1
Summary: This is my version of how Australia met Britain. I decided to make my own Australia based off me. On a country in the Indian and Pacific ocean, lived a girl called Australia. She was quite bored with no one with her until someone came and changed all of that. I don't own the original Hetalia story, I own my version of Australia


G'day!  
I'm Australia!  
But, I guess you can call me either Oz or Shannon.  
Right now, I'm kind of bored.  
It's the year 1788.  
I'm just sitting on the beach with my friends. And when I say friends, I mean pets.  
I have a kangaroo called Patch, because he has a patch of dark fur over one eye.  
My koala Bruce, he's funny!

Also my pet cockatoo, Pricilla.  
We are good friends!

Something weird happened a few years ago, a slick, blonde haired man with sky blue eyes came to shore on one of my beaches.  
I didn't know why.  
He just came and looked around with some other people with the same weird accent and clothes as he did.  
He didn't look very nice, so I hid from him.

Anyway, right now I'm out here because I saw a boat, like the other, coming this way!  
How exciting!  
I might get to meet some cool, new people!  
When the boat gets closer, I will go and sit in a tree until I know they are nice people.

The boat is really big!  
Some people are jumping off.  
They are wearing funny looking clothes that I have never seen before in my life and crazy feathered hats.  
I'm only a small country at the moment and all those people look so tall!  
I'll stay out of their way for now.

Oh no! One saw me!  
He has a funny feathery hat and emerald green eyes and blonde hair.  
He also has funny looking eyebrows that look like caterpillars, but I won't say anything about them because that will be rude.  
He's coming toward the tree!  
I might as well go and say hello because he already knows I'm here.

***

Little Australia jumped out of the tree and stood in front of the man.  
"G'day! My name is Australia! Or you can call me Shannon. What's your name?" she asked looking up at the man's face.  
"Wow! I didn't think anybody would be here. My name is Britain." said the man picking up the small country to take a closer look.  
"Say, aren't you bit young to be alone like this?" asked Britain.  
"I'm not alone," answered Shannon, "I have my animal mates to keep me company, but I do get lonely and scared."

The small country looked to the ground and her eyes started to tear up.  
"Don't cry! Why don't you stay with me until you grow up more? Then you can fend for yourself and you might know more countries too." said Britain trying to cheer up the country.  
"Really, thank you so much Mr Britain!" Shannon excitedly said.  
"Just call me Britain or Arthur." he said kindly.

Britain took Shannon to his ship and climbed aboard.  
"Wow! This is a big boat!" Shannon said, whilst looking around the boat still in Britain's arms.  
"Yes, we need to battle on this boat so people don't take all our treasure and other possessions." answered Britain.  
"What have you got there, sir?" asked a member of Britain's crew.  
"This is Australia." introduced Britain.  
"G'day!" smiled Shannon.  
"Isn't she a cutey? I wonder what she would be like when she's older. Would she be a fighter or a helpless girl." said another crew member.  
"Don't call me cute mate! Or I'll tear your face off!" yelled Shannon, trying to squirm out of Britain's arms and waving her arms around.  
"Well that answers your question." said Britain with a smirk.  
Arthur calmed down the country.  
Australia then realized that her animal friends weren't with her.  
"Hey! Can my friends come too? They might get lonely." asked Shannon.  
"No, sorry." answered Britain.  
"Not fair!" yelled Shannon, jumping out of Britain's arms and to the side of the boat and leaned over.  
"Hey guys! I don't know why, but you can't come with me! I know it's not fair!" yelled Australia to her friends.

Her eyes filled with tears.  
Britain came to comfort her and try to stop her from crying.  
"Shh, its ok, when you're old enough, I'll bring you back and you can play with them again." said Britain, patting Australia on the shoulder.  
"Promise?" asked Australia whilst wiping away some tears with her sleeve.  
"I promise." said Britain.

Shannon's cockatoo flew up to her and landed on her shoulder and nudged her with its beak.  
"It's ok Pricilla. I'll be back. Just make sure everyone is ok. Don't talk to strangers, like I taught you." said Australia, petting the bird on the head.

***

BRITAIN'S P.O.V.  
That's adorable!  
She has names for her pets.  
She must have made them her family.

***

Britain hugged Australia.  
"Come on. We have to set sail. We're going to my country and I'll take care of you." said Britain.  
"Ok," replied Shannon feeling glum, "Bye guys! I will miss you! And don't worry! I'll be back when I'm older! Don't forget me!" the small country yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Hoist the main sails and pull up the anchor!" commanded Britain to his crew men.

As the boat moved along the ocean, Shannon waved to her animals.  
"Bye!" yelled Shannon, still being carried by Britain.

***

Once at Britain's house, he showed the country around.  
"Your clothes are quite dirty. We need to find something for you to wear." said Britain.  
He went and rummaged through a draw and found an odd looking dress.  
"You want me to wear a dress?" asked Shannon.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll find something else then." said Britain.  
He went through a few more draws and threw all the clothes on the floor.  
Soon, Shannon was covered in a pile of clothes.

"Hey! Australia! Where did you go?" asked Britain looking for the country.  
"I'm under all these clothes!" yelled Shannon popping out from under the clothes.  
"Sorry." said Britain holding out a hand so Australia can be pulled out of the clothes.  
Shannon was pulled out of the pile.  
Then, something caught her eyes.

"This is nice!" said Australia.  
She pulled out a big sky blue shirt that was the colour of the man's eyes, she had seen all those years back.  
It had four extended flaps at the sides with pockets.  
She held it up to her small body and pout's.  
"It's too big!" she moaned.  
"Don't worry; I'll put it somewhere safe for you when you're tall enough." Britain said taking the shirt from the country and putting it back into the draw.

"Why don't we go and see Hungary, I bet she'll have some clothes for you," thought Britain.  
"First you need a bath."  
Britain leads Australia to the bathroom and ran her a bath.  
"Pass out your clothes and I'll wash them for you." said Britain whilst finishing the last preparations for Australia's bath.  
"Thank you." said Australia.  
Britain walked out of the room and waited for Shannon's clothes to be passed out to him.  
When Shannon did, he went straight to the washing bucket and cleaned every inch of her clothes.  
He then hung them out to dry.  
When Australia was finished, she came out with a towel wrapped around her small body.

"Are my clothes all clean?" asked Shannon, finally finding Britain.  
"Here." said Britain handing her clothes.  
She walked inside and to the bathroom and put on all her clothes. When she was done, she walked into the living room and found Britain sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Britain." said Shannon quietly.  
"Hello, now, doesn't that feel better?" he asked.  
"Yes, I feel a lot cleaner. Thanks." she said and looked down to the floor.  
"What's the matter little one?" asked Britain as he walked over to her and picked her up.  
"Nothing, still a little glum about leaving my friends." she said as her eyes started to tear up.  
"Don't cry!" said Britain.  
Too late.

She cried into his shirt for a little while, but stopped when she heard a lovely singing voice.  
She looked up and saw Britain singing a soft lullaby.  
She thought it was beautiful.  
Britain kept on singing trying to get her to calm down and stop crying.  
Australia soon fell asleep in Britain's arms.  
When he could hear her stop crying, he looked down to check.  
She had fallen asleep.  
"Isn't that cute." he smiled.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Britain, still with Australia in his arms, walked to the door and quietly as he could opened it.  
It was France.  
"Bonjour, mon-ami!" yelled France in his happy greeting.  
"France? What are you doing here? Be quiet when you say it, she's asleep." Britain snapped at the French man quietly as he could.  
"Ohohon, and who might this little one be?" asked France  
"This is little Australia. Remember the country I was talking about a while ago. I went to the country and found her." explained Britain.  
"I remember. Hey! Wait a second! I wanted to find that country!" snapped France.  
"Shhh! You'll wake her." snapped Britain.

Britain waved him to come into the house. France was lead into the house and into the kitchen where Britain made the two of them a cup of tea. It was quite hard because Arthur was still holding Australia.  
"Here, I'll hold her." said France.  
"Thanks." said Britain handing Australia to him.  
France nursed Australia for a while then held her to his chest like Britain was before.  
"Aww, so cute." said France.

When Britain was finished making the cups of tea, Britain took Australia back. The two sat at the table and sipped at their cups of tea.  
After the two placed their cups on the table, Australia began to wake up.  
She yawned, and then opened her eyes.  
"Hi Britain!" she said happily.  
"Hello! I didn't know you were tired, you could've said and I would've taken you to a bed." said Britain.  
"No, it was ok," said Australia, "I liked being held by someone and being sung to. No one has done that for me ever before. Thank you."  
"Bonjour mademoiselle!" said France waving to Australia from across the table.  
"Who are you?" asked Australia.  
"I am France. Britain's brother!" explained France.  
"Unfortunately." mumbled Britain.  
"Excuze moi? What was that brother?" asked France.  
"Nothing, I just said to Australia that I'm glad she's awake." joked Britain and winked Australia to let her know not to disagree and play along.

***

An hour later, it was starting to become night and the sun was going down and the moon and stars started to come out.  
"It's getting late. I must leave now. Bonsoire!" called France as he left the house.  
Britain and Australia waved good bye and then went inside.

"I'm glad that frog is gone!" Britain said angrily.  
"Why do you call France a frog?" asked Australia still in Britain's arms.  
"He is a terrible man! He does the most perverted things to young ladies. So when you're older, try not to go near him, unless I'm there. Understood." explained Britain.  
Australia nodded in response and smiled.  
"Do you have any other relatives?" asked Australia.  
"Yes. I do." answered Britain.  
"Tell me who they are!" demanded Australia.  
"Well there's France, who you just met, then there's America, I guess you can meet him tomorrow. Then there's America's brother Canada, you can meet him too." said Britain.  
"Really, that sounds awesome!" yelled Australia in excitement.

"Yes, but America can be a bit of an ass at times and not many people can see Canada, so we'll see what we can do," said Britain with a smile, "but right now, we need to have some dinner." said Britain.  
Australia was still being carried by Britain.  
"I have to put you down now," said Britain, "I need two hands to cook dinner."  
Britain placed Australia down on the floor.  
"No! I like being carried around!" yelled Australia.  
"Why is that?" asked Britain.  
"Since I'm so little at the moment, I like when you pick me up because then I can see things from a different perspective." explained Australia.  
The two countries walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess you can sit on the table." said Britain.  
"Haven't you heard the rhyme before?" asked Australia.  
"No, what rhyme?" asked Britain.  
"It goes tables are for glasses and not asses." explained Australia.  
"Oh, haven't heard that one before," said Britain, "I guess you can make an exception, just this once?" asked Britain.  
"I asked if you know the rhyme. I don't abide by that rule." said Australia with a smile.  
"You're a funny one aren't you." said Britain with a chuckle.

***

An hour later, Britain had served up dinner.  
"Here we go my countries speciality, fish and chips." Britain introduced the dish to the country.  
"Wow, looks good!" smiled Australia and grabbing her knife and fork.  
"The only thing I was able to eat on my country at the moment is fruit and hunted animals!" explained Australia.  
"Really, I had no clue." said Britain sounding interested about the other countries culture.  
"Yeah, I also had learnt to fight, just in case a giant animal were to come and try and eat me!" smiled Australia.

Britain was quite fascinated about all the information. He thought that Australia was a very unique country and would be a great ally in war.

Once the two had finished their dinner, Britain showed Australia where she was going to sleep.  
They walked upstairs and into an empty room with a cupboard, mirror and a bed.  
"This is where you're going to sleep." explained Britain.  
"Thank you." said Australia with a smile.  
She walked into the room and tried to climb up onto the bed.  
It was a little hard because she was so short.  
She jumped twice then finally found her grip on a bed sheet and pulled herself up.  
"It's very comfy." said Australia.  
"Don't get too comfortable, you have to go and brush your teeth. It is getting late so you can go straight to bed." explained Britain.  
"Ok!" said Australia, jumping from the bed.

Britain lead Australia to the same room where she had had a bath before and showed her how to brush her teeth.  
"See like this." said Britain whilst putting the tooth brush in his mouth and scrubbing his teeth.  
Australia watched every movement so she didn't do the wrong thing when it was her turn.  
"Now you try." said Britain whilst squeezing some tooth paste onto another brush and handing it to her.  
She did the exact same as Britain.  
"Well done," smiled Britain, "we now need to brush your hair."  
Britain found a hair brush, sat on a chair and sat Australia on his  
lap so he could brush her hair.

Britain ran his hand through Australia's long brown hair.  
When he hit a knot, Australia flinched.  
"Sorry." he said.  
Britain started to brush Australia's hair.  
He thought her hair was beautiful.  
"You've kept your hair in good condition." complimented Britain.  
"Thanks!" giggled Australia.

***

When Britain had finished brush Australia's hair, he brushed his own and took her to her room and tucked her in the warm sheets.  
"Good night." said Britain.  
"Night Britain and thank you." said Australia.  
"No, thank you," said Britain, "you are going to make my life a lot happier from now on."  
Britain switched off the light and walked away to his own room.

Australia wasn't very happy about sleeping alone. Back in her country, she would sleep in her little family altogether because she felt safe with them.  
Australia laid in the bed for a while and tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep.  
It was hopeless, she still couldn't sleep.

Australia climbed out of the bed so she could walk around the house to find Britain.  
Australia walked down the hall and entered the first room she could find.  
The room she entered must have been some sought of library because there was a lot of books and a small table with a comfy armchair by it's side near a fire place.  
She left that room then entered the next.  
Australia had found Britain.  
He was lying in bed starring at the roof.  
Australia could tell he was still awake because she could see his eyelashes opening and closing.

"Britain." whispered the small country just incase she was wrong.  
"Huh?" moaned Britain, "Oh it's you. Why are you still awake? It's late."  
Britain pulled off the covers and walked to the door way were she was and kneeled down to her height.  
"It's just that... When I was in my country, I would sleep with my animals and that made me feel safe. Now that I sleep alone, I feel unsafe for some reason." said the small country with a tired voice.  
"You sound really tired," said Britain with concern, "I guess you can sleep in my bed."

Britain picked up Australia and placed her on the pillow next to his and climbed into bed as well.  
"There, feeling safe now?" he asked looking over at Australia.  
"Much better." said Australia with a tired smile.  
She soon drifted off to sleep which made Britain fall asleep too.

***

The next day, Britain woke up and Australia wasn't where he had left her.  
He pulled off the bed covers and walked down the stairs and into the living room.  
Not there.  
Next, he searched the kitchen.  
Not there either.  
He stood in the middle of the house and thought about where the small country could be hiding.  
"Australia! Where are you?!" called the Brit feeling worried.

He was soon able to hear a soft giggle at the front of his house that sounded like the one he had heard before.  
It was defiantly Australia.  
Britain looked out the window and saw the little girl sitting in the tall grass with a bird on her head and a few other animals around her.  
Britain smiled at the lovely site.  
"Adorable, I just hope that when she grows up she doesn't change too much." hopped Britain.

He walked swiftly to the door and opened it quietly, trying not to disturb the wildlife.  
When that mission was accomplished, he walked quietly toward Australia.  
"Morning, why are you up so early?" he asked.  
"Morning sleepy head!" Australia said with that big smile of hers spreading across her face.  
"These birds woke me up, so I came to tell them off so they wouldn't wake you, but they decided to play with me instead!"

Australia was stroking what looked like a cat.  
"Well thanks for the consideration. It's time for breakfast now, please come inside." asked Britain.  
"Ok!" said Australia with her trademark smile.  
She leapt up from her seat and ran to Britain. He kneeled down and Australia ran into his arms so he could scoop up the small country. They laughed all the way to the house.

***

Inside, Britain brewed some tea for himself and made toast fir the two of them. Britain then made some scones.  
"Here try one of these." said Britain handing a scone to Australia.  
She took scone and started to nibble.  
"Hmmm, it's different. Maybe needs a little more sugar and maybe a punch of cinnamon." suggested Australia.  
"Since when did you know how to cook?" asked Britain.  
"I used to have to cook all the time so me and my animals wouldn't starve." explain Australia.  
"Well I'll keep that suggestion in mind." smile Britain.

When the two had finished, they went upstairs and did their preparations for the day.  
"So, today are we going to meet some of your other siblings?" Australia asked eagerly.  
"Yes. I guess you can meet America and his brother Canada." planned Britain.  
Britain called America to see if he could come and visit.

"SURE DUDE! I'll be there and I'll bring Canada too!" called the loud American through the phone.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, YOU CRAZY GIT!" Britain yelled back.  
He hung up the phone and went to the living room to tell Australia the good news.  
"They can come. They shouldn't be too long," explained Britain, "now you must know, America can be a little 'full-of-himself' so don't worry when he starts talking about crazy stuff. And Canada, well some people don't notice him, so please try to, ok." explained Britain.  
"Got it!" said Australia giving Britain a thumbs up.

***

A few hours later, the brothers arrived.  
"Sup Britain?!" yelled America whilst entering the house.  
"Hey Britain." Canada said quietly.  
"Hello you two. It's been a while," said Britain, "now, I have found a new country and I wanted you both to meet her." explained Britain.  
"Cool dude! What's her name?" yelled the American in excitement.  
"Her name is Australia. And rule one, don't make her hate me!" said Britain.  
"Ok dude. Where is she?" the still excited American said.  
"In the living room." pointed Britain.  
America raced to the living room to meet the new country.  
Britain and Canada followed not too far behind.

"Aww, so cute!" said America scooping up the country and rubbing his cheek on hers.  
"Hah, what's your names?" giggled Australia as the two new faces were in the room.  
"I'm America, the hero!" said America in his 'hero voice'.  
"And I'm Canada." said the quiet Canadian.  
"Hello! I am Australia, but you can call me Shannon!" introduced Australia.  
"So, what do you want do today?" asked Britain.  
"I want to run around outside and play with animals!" Australia said excitedly.  
"Alight! Let's go!" America yelled as he still held Australia and rushed out the front door.  
"Wait for us." said Canada as he and Britain followed.

When outside, America put Australia down and ran around so Australia would chase him.  
They ran and laughed for a while until Australia found a rabbit and stopped to pet it.  
"Look what I found!" said Australia trying to get the others attention.  
They came to where she was and found her petting a rabbit.  
"That takes me back." said America reminiscing some of his past life.  
"Yeah, I remember when you were little, you had a rabbit, too." said Britain telling everyone else.  
America sat down next to Australia and pet the rabbit too.  
"Hey Canada! What do you want to do today?" asked Australia.  
"Um, I don't know." answered the Canadian.

The adults sat outside and watched Australia find little animals everywhere she went.  
"She is so curious, isn't she?" America said observantly.  
"Yes, she is. I just hope her curiosity doesn't get the better if her." said Britain.

After about 15 minutes, Australia ran back up to the others.  
"What should we do now?" she asked restlessly.  
"I'm not sure, what do you usually do back on your country?" asked Britain.  
"Well, I go swimming and play with my animals. Maybe sometimes wrestle some mean animals like crocodiles. Yeah they can be mean." explained Australia.  
"Well we can't really do that, unless we go to your country." said Britain.  
"Aww, when can we go back?" asked Australia.  
"Well, maybe tomorrow. How does that sound?" asked Britain.  
"Yeah! I can't wait! I can see my animals again!" she said with excitement.  
"Let's all go inside." said Britain.  
Everyone got up from their spot and walked to the house.

They went inside and America pulled out a box of fast food.  
Australia had walked off somewhere and no one knew where.  
"We just need to heat this up and be good to eat!" America said with excitement.  
Without further questions, America threw the bag into the microwave and heated it up.  
Canada went off to look for Australia.  
He went tithe living room.  
Not there.  
Upstairs, the first room.  
Not there.  
When Canada checked Britain's room, he found her, fast asleep on a pillow.  
He smiled at the sight of something cute and went down stairs to tell the others.

"I found Australia, she was upstairs sleeping on one of your pillows, Britain." said Canada.  
"Aw, I want to see!" yelled America, running up the stairs to Britain's room.  
When America saw the sleeping country, he thought it was one of the most adorable sights he has seen in long time.  
"So cute!" whispered America loudly.  
The other two countries came up the stairs to see Australia as well.  
When Britain came in, he walked over and scooped Australia up in his arms, as if she was a fragile parcel or a bouquet of one-of-a-kind flowers.  
He held her close to his chest.  
"Do you want to hold her?" asked Britain.  
"I sure would!" said America with excitement.  
When America was given Australia, to hold, he held her just as Britain would.  
"She is so cute!" he squealed.  
"Try not to wake her up. Do you want to hold her next Canada?" asked Britain.  
"Thank you that would be great." replied Canada.

The three went back downstairs.  
When America reached the end of the staircase, he felt Australia waking up and stretching in his arms.  
"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head!" said America as he looked into Australia's almost opened eyes.  
He liked her eyes. They were almost the same colour as his, but darker.  
"Hey America!" Australia said with her trademark smile.  
"Do you want some lunch?" he asked.  
"No thanks, when you all came inside, I snuck back outside and found an apple tree. So I had an apple." said Australia.  
"Ok, you're missing out on some American speciality." said America.  
He put Australia down and walked back into the kitchen.  
Australia followed and saw a table half full of wrappers and hamburgers.  
Her mouth dropped at the sight of the disgusting food.  
"You're able to eat this?" Australia asked.  
"Yeah!" said America with his mouth full if hamburger.  
"I know how you feel." said Britain.  
Britain walked out if the kitchen, so Australia followed. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. Australia climbed up to the couch and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Britain?" asked Australia.  
"Oh nothing. I just can't believe I raised such a slob." said Britain with a sigh.  
"What do you mean? You raised America?" she asked.  
"Yep." Britain said.  
"I never knew that." said Australia.  
"Well you do now." said not making any contact with the small country.  
"I'm afraid you might end up as bad as he is if I use the same method as I did when I raised America, so I promise to make you become better than him. Do you agree." he explained.  
"Agreed." said Australia.  
She climbed over to Britain and gave him a big hug.  
"So tomorrow, do you want to go to your country again?" he asked.  
"Yes! I am so excited! You told me before and it's still not out of my head!" Australia said with excitement.  
"Good." was all Britain said.

Australia sat with Britain for a while, until the loud American and the quiet Canadian came into the room.  
"Well we better get going before it gets dark out. Bye Britain! Bye cutey!" called America before exiting the house.  
"Thanks for having us Britain. See you Australia." said Canada with a wave.  
"They aren't too bad." said Australia.  
"At times, now, you need to have a bath." said Britain.  
Australia waved her arms around as Britain got up from his seat and picked her up.  
Britain went upstairs and found some of his old and small clothes for Australia to wear.  
"Would you wear this?" asked holding a pair of shorts and a shirt that looked almost the same as the clothes that Australia was already wearing.  
"Yep!" she said with a smile.

Australia grabbed the clothes and ran off to the bathroom. Britain didn't know what she was laughing and he guessed she didn't know either.  
So he followed her and prepared the bath for and as soon as he left the room, Australia got straight into the bath.

About 15 minutes later Australia came down stairs with the clothes she was given, on and her clothes she was wearing over her shoulder.  
"Done!" she called.  
"Great! Now I can have a bath." said Britain.  
He was in the middle f cutting up some vegetables and went upstairs to grab some clothes to wear after his bath.  
Australia came down stairs and into the kitchen and saw the knife and some vegetables that were cut and some that weren't.  
So she decided to grab a stool and cut the rest of the up for Britain.

She had a fair bit of experience when it came to cutting stuff like this.  
When she had finished, it was 10 minutes from when she started and from when Britain went to take a bath.  
He came down stairs and saw Australia sitting on the stool and starring at the knife and vegetables.  
"Did you cut those?" he asked.  
"Yep! Wasn't too hard!" she said with a smile.  
"You know young children aren't supposed to handle knives." said Britain entering the kitchen.  
"It shouldn't worry you too much. Besides I have handled knives before and stuff sharper than one." Australia said with an innocent smile.  
"Well I have to put those vegetables in the soup I was making," said Britain, "do you want to help?"  
"Ok!" Australia said with excitement.  
Britain walked to her side and poured the vegetables into the pot on the stove.  
"Now we just have to wait for them to cook then serve it up." explained Britain.

Australia jumped down from the stool and ran off into the living room and jumped up onto the couch.  
"It's getting dark now." said Britain as he glanced out the window.  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired." said Australia with a yawn.  
"As soon as we have finished dinner, we can get ready to go to sleep." explained Britain.

After five minutes, the soup was ready.  
"Wow, this is better than I thought it would be." said Australia whilst taking a spoon full if the soup.  
"Glad you like it." said Britain.  
When the two had finished, Australia and Britain went upstairs and got ready for bed.  
Britain brushed Australia's hair again because he loved the feel to her hair.  
When they were done, Britain went to his room and Australia went to hers.

"Dam it! I can't sleep, again!" said Australia in frustration.  
Australia got up and walked over to Britain's room to see if he was awake.  
"Hey, Britain. Are you awake?" whispered Australia.  
There was no response.  
"Hey, are you awake?" Australia asked again.  
Britain rolled over and faced Australia.  
"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" asked Britain sleepily.  
"Yeah." giggle Australia.  
"Come on." said Britain, moving over slightly.  
Australia walked over to Britain's bed climbed in.  
"When do you think you will be able to sleep by yourself?" asked Britain.  
"I don't know." said Australia with a yawn.  
Australia's eyes closed quickly and she fell fast asleep.  
Britain watched the small country sleep.  
She was so peaceful.  
Britain fell asleep soon after.

Life was pretty normal after that day. Britain told Australia that he couldn't take her back to her country because his ship was attacked and needed repairs.

After two weeks, the repairs were done and Britain was ready to set sail and Australia was excited to see her country again.  
The only things that hadn't changed from Australia was her love for animals and her height. She was still the same height as she was when she had been found by Britain.

When the all the crew had gotten on the ship and Australia and Britain were ready, the ship was launched front the dock and to the direction to Australia.  
"How long will this take?" asked Australia, sitting up on Britain's shoulder.  
"Shouldn't be as long as last time. Be patient." said Britain.

After fifteen minutes, the boat hit the shores of Australia.  
"We're finally here!" said Australia with excitement.  
She jumped off of Britain's shoulder and ran to the ramp that lead to the shore.  
"She seems excited." said one of the crew members.  
Australia ran up and down the beach and eventually found her animal friends.  
"I told you three I would come back!" the small country yelled with happiness.  
The three animals huddled around Australia to welcome her home.

"So Australia, the crew and I are going to take a look around and see if there's much else here. Will you stay here?" asked Britain.  
"Yep! I'm going to play with Bruce, Patch and Pricilla. Don't get hurt Britain, I set traps a while ago, don't want you to let them off." said Australia with wave.  
Britain waved back then started his journey across the large land area.

Australia was having a great time with her old friends, but then got tired so they all grouped together and had a nap.  
She had the strangest dream about her growing up and what she would end up looking like.

Meanwhile, on the trail inland, Britain and his crew discovered that the farther you go, the drier and hotter it gets.

Australia soon woke up.  
She felt different.  
She stood up and looked at herself in the reflection of the water.  
Her dream was becoming a reality.  
"AAHH! What the hell?! Did I get taller or did my clothes shrink?" she asked herself.  
Australia looked around and tried to find Britain.  
"I look like a teenager now."  
Australia followed the path that Britain and his crew took so she can ask what's going on.

Britain was finding all these new animals he hadn't seen before. Then he heard some loud rustling in the bushes.  
"Who goes there?" he asked.  
"It's alright. It's just me." said the girl.  
He had to think about this for a little but because all he saw at the moment was a teenage girl with a shirt that only just covered her breasts and really small mini shorts.  
He recognized that accent and the hair.  
"Australia? Is that you?" asked Britain.  
"Yeah. I had a weird dream that grew up into a teenager and now I am." said Australia with confusion.  
"Here take my jacket." said Britain handing her his jacket.  
"Thanks."  
"We should go back and get you some other clothes." said Britain.  
"That would be nice." said Australia.

When the group reached the shore, they set sail back to England.

When the boat hit the shores of England, Australia and England left the crew to take care of the ship.  
Britain and Australia went to the house to find some clothes for Australia.  
"I don't think we have anything really for you." said Britain sifting through all of his clothes.  
"What the hell can do you think we can do? I can't look like this around town or anything." worried Australia.  
"We'll just have to go and see Hungary, she'll have something for you."

Britain took Australia to Austria's house to meet with Hungary.  
"Who do we have here?" asked Hungary.  
"This is Australia; she needs new clothes." explained Britain.  
"Alright then come with me I'll have the perfect clothes for you."  
Hungary grabbed Australia's arm and dragged her along to her room.  
"What was that about?" said Austria as he entered the room.  
"I brought Australia to get some new clothes." said Britain.  
"Oh really, would you like to come and have some tea?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you."

Upstairs, Hungary sorted through some of her old clothes.  
"How about this one?" she asked pulling an old dress.  
"Sorry, I don't do the whole 'dress like lady' thing. It's not my style." said Australia.  
"But you should. First we need to get you some bras."  
"Oh great." mumbles Australia.  
Hungary found some bras that she would fit Australia.  
"Alright now take off that shirt and turn around so I can help you put them on."  
Australia turned around and took off the small shirt and moved her hair so Hungary could put the bras on.  
When Hungary tightens them, she let out a slight gasp.  
"Sorry." she apologized.  
When they were on, Australia felt more like a lady already, even without the dress.  
"Now have this over shirt so no perverts can get straight to you." said Hungary, handing her the shirt.  
She pulled it on.  
"Now, you need that dress."  
"No thanks. I think I will just take these old denim shorts and be on my way." said Australia.  
She put on the shorts over the smaller ones.  
"No, you must wear one, it will look cute on you." moaned Hungary.  
"I don't do cute much anymore." said Australia as she opened the door to escape the creepy lady.  
"No! Stop!" she yelled.

Australia ran down the halls of Austria's house and heard the most beautiful sound of a piano being played by a god.  
"That sound. I must follow it to get away from this Hungary lady."  
Australia listened and followed, then soon came to a room where the sound was strong. She peeped through the door way and found a man with far brown hair on a piano. Across the room, where there was a couch, rested Britain whilst sipping tea and listening to the other man play.  
Australia heard the lady running towards her and walked into the room and straight to Britain.

"Britain, remember that shirt you found that time a while ago?" asked Australia.  
"Yes- Why aren't you wearing a shirt!?" asked Britain as he almost choked on his tea.  
"Because I thought you had it!"  
The man on the piano stopped playing as he heard the two countries fight.  
"Hello, I don't believe we have met, I am Austria."  
Australia span around.  
"Oh, hello! I am Australia, pleasure to meet you."  
Hungary came into the room.  
"You have to wear a dress! It will look cute!"  
"No! Never will I wear one of these things!" yelled Australia.  
"Look, just put that shirt on. Here." said Britain as he handed Australia the shirt.  
"Yay! I finally get to wear this!"  
Australia pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up.  
"It suits you." said Austria.  
"Thanks." smiled Australia.  
"Thanks for your help Hungary. We must be going now. Thank you for the tea Austria." thanked Britain.  
Britain dragged Australia out the front door and back to his home.

**Author Note**

HEY! My first Hetalia story done! I don't really know what else you want to hear about my version of Australia, but I do have pictures of her on DevinatART if you want to check them out.

gallery/#/d56ax4f

gallery/#/d53f8ko

gallery/?offset=24#/d52292d

gallery/?offset=24#/d4ztvt2

Make sure to tell me what you want to happen next because right now I'm in the making of a Hetalia comic strip and it's about the Allies asking Australia help with training and I have tried to keep all the characters in character so they wouldn't feel out of place.

I don't own the original Hetalia, but this version of Australia is me and my character.


End file.
